Una paliza por besar a novios ajenos
by KamonKaze
Summary: Midorikawa esta en verano y en su momento de relax entra Diam con malas intenciones, one-shot


Wolas os traigo este one-shot que saque de una imgen de internet que

One-shot . Una paliza por besar novios ajenos

Era un dia tranquilo de verano como todas las demás días, solo que este era especial. Un joven de cabellos verdes largo sujetado en una coleta, se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su habitación leyendo mangas y comiendo patatas fritas, escucho como alguien toco la puerta de su habitación, alzo la visto, tenia la esperanza de que fuera su chico pelirriojo del cual estaba saliendo desde hace un 1 mes, lo amaba mucho él era mas importatne incluso que su helado, bueno no tanto, pregunto quien era y que entrara.

-¿Quién es?-pensando en Hiroto

-Soy Diam-desde el otro lado de la puerta-¿puedo pasa?-pregunto

Pasa-desilusionado

-¿Estas solo?-asomandose, viendo a Mido leer mangas.

-Si, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-preguntando ingenuo

-Quiero besarte, Ryuuji-con la mirada seria hacia el peliverde.

-¡He!-sonrojada-¿Por qué?-se suponía que sabia que salgo con Hiroto-penso

-¿Puedo?-se le acerca lentamente, se agacha quedando frente a frente a Midorikawa.

-Diam, no creo que a Hiroto le haga gracia esto-intentando alejarse

-No tiene porque enterarse-acercandose cada vez mas

-Pe…pero…no le gustara-excusandose

-Me gustas Mido-chan- con una mirada fría y seria decidido a besarlo.-Se mio.

-¡No puedo¡-sonrojado

-¿Por qué?-con voz melosa

-¡Tengo la regla!

-Eres un hombre

-¿La menopausia?

-Eres joven para eso y un hombre

-¡Soy virgen!

-Te bautizo ahora mismo no hay problema-mas cerca todavía.

-¡No! Tengo hijos

-Mentira, no puedes tenerlos siendo virgen.

-Tengo una mascota que cuidar

-El helado no cuenta

-Mierda, ¡me gusta disfrazarme!

-¿En serio?-confuso-Da igual, quiero besarte y hacerte mio-casi rozando los labios del peli verde.

Lo que no se esperaban esque Hiroto estaba sentado enfrete de ellos, con las manos apoyadas en la cara y los codos apoyadas en las rodillas, con la mirada fija en la escena, con los ojos vacios, Midorikawa se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando Diam le doy un pequeño roce en los labios, se sobresaltó ,al castaño no le importo en absoluto, solo quería besar que se largara de ahí, según él, molestaba su momento de declaración.

-Hir-hiroto no es lo que piensas-excusandose, pero era difícil ya que el estaba sentado en el suelo con las dos piernas estiradas, los brazos hacia atrás apoyado en la pared, y Diam estaba casi encima de él, tenia las piernas a los lados del otro su brazo derecho detrás de la espalda de Midorikawa, y con su mano izquierda acariciaba el mechón del peliverde.

-Vete, ¿no ves que molestas?-dijo con ira Diam

-…-no contesto tenia la misma expresión.

-¡que mierda estas diciendo!, tu me estas acosando pervertido-en la misma posición-¡Hiro-chan el quiere besarme y violarme!

-¿quieres besarlo?-por fin hablando

-Si, también hacerlo mio

-Apuesto que no sabes ni besar.

-A ti que te importa

-Mucho-dando un sonrisa falsa-te hare una demostración-con orgullo-"Capullo después de esto no te acercaras a mi Mido"-penso. Cogio al peliverde del mentón lo atrajo hacia él, con la otra mano le acaricio la mejilla mirándolo a los ojos, el otro se sonrojo, el pelirrojo junto sus labios con el de su amado, profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua, se separaron por falta de oxígeno, Hiroto por ultimo le lamio los cálidos labios de su uke haciendo pequeños círculos en los labios.

-Prueba hacer lo mismo, imbécil-con mirada maliciosa

-"En que piensas Hiroto, pervertido"-pensó el peliverde mirando a otro lado sonrojado.

-Vale-volviéndose a poner encima del chico.-Te va a gustar Mido-con voz pervertida, juntando los labios del otro con los suyos, lentamente profundizando el beso, Mido se puso rojo al máximo con los ojos en blanco, temiendo por su novio de lo que fuera capaz de hacer, a Hiroto no le gustó nada lo que Diam se haya atrevido a besarlo, de pronto al pelirrojo se le pone el pelo de punta en forma de Gran hecho una furia.

-¡TE-VOY-A-MATAR-DIAM!-grito colérico, lo que Diam le espero fue una visita al hospital pero no fue en vano consiguió una beso de su amor no correspondido, desde ese dia Hiroto no dejo que Diam se le acercara a su precioso tesoro Uke.


End file.
